


Declaration

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And interrupting people, And some innuendo at the first part, Anyway I think I lost my touch, Basically the skaters just having fun, Chris is savage and has no shame we love him anyway, EmiMike, Explicit Language, Humor, JJ is still bullied not like thats new, Kinda based to Yuri on Stage, Lets pretend Mickey is here okay?, M/M, Minami is chicken nugget, Or I attempted anyway, Phichit loves declaring stuff, Self-Indulgent, Seung Gil is OOC sorry, So the others went and followed his example, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Phichit eyed the bouquet that Yuuri received from Victor right after Yuuri made the call and declared to the Four Continents’ organizers that he was indeed not retiring. “You’re married?!” He shrieked.“What?! Not yet!”Phichit looked from Yuuri to Victor, and then back at his best friend again. “Oh! You divorced!” He screamed, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if the Thai was delighted or bewildered.“No!” He and Victor screamed at the same time.The Thai blinked when he saw Victor peppering Yuuri’s face with kisses and the Japanese giggling as he pretended to push Victor’s face away. “Hah! You remarried after three hours?!”“What the—we didn’t even file annulment! No, actually, we’re not even married!”Or Phichit is a work of art, who loves declaring stuff and interrupting people. So this started a fun prank against one another among the skaters gathered in Hasetsu.





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit Chulanont must be protected.  
>   
> Phichit Chulanont shall be hugged forever.  
>   
> Phichit Chulanont deserves all the love we can give.  
>   
> No, I just have a weird taste in plots. And yes, I am alive. Blame Uni. [BTW, thanks for the kudos! And for the comments – I’ll reply to them as soon as I can.]  
>   
> Enjoy what fuckity fuck this will turn out to be!  
>   
> Sorry in advance for the OOCness. XD

It must be the biggest gathering that the Yu-topia Akatsuki ever accommodated. They didn’t really expect for almost a dozen of well-known figure skaters to turn up upon Victor’s request. Not that any of them was complaining, it did bring income and made their place more famous for tourists and guests.

It shouldn’t have also shocked them that when it involved these people, that also meant disaster. No one talked about last night’s agenda. No one talked about the permanent marker used at Yuuri’s back that said: ‘Overcome Chihoko.’ No one talked about the fact that Seung-Gil Lee kissed Takeshi when he got drunk. No one also talked about the weird names Otabek suggested when Yurio wanted to have his own show. Of course, they also remained silent about Victor disappearing and turning up on the roof and declaring his love to Yuuri and challenging Chihoko, whoever that was. They also stayed quiet about the fact that Yuuri actually declared that no one would be better than Victor even if he searched the whole world before accompanying his fiancé to sightseeing –naked—at the roof.

No one talked about all that.

Not because they were embarrassed about any of those.

But because Phichit had already uploaded several videos and photos which showed the whole world what transpired. So yeah, _no need_ to talk about it. They might end up burying themselves six feet under.

And since it was off season, the skaters were actually allowed and permitted by their coaches to stay in Japan, specifically in Yu-topia Akatsuki, to relax and have some leisure time for few more days before they go back to practice.

That was how these people ended up occupying all of the guest rooms and dining area and even the living room.

It was a new day, and Victor was ready to grab Yuuri to go jogging so that they’d have some alone time…and when he opened his fiance’s room’s door, he fell on his butt when he found out that Phichit and Yuuri were sleeping beside each other on the _futons_ spread on the floor.

His jaw hung open, and eyes widened when Phichit actually snuggled closer to the Japanese. It didn’t really help that Yuuri actually unconsciously accommodated his best friend closer to his chest.

“I can hear your heart breaking and silent screaming from where I was staying,” a voice mocked from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and found a smirking Yurio leaning against the wall. “Y-Y-Yurio,” he stuttered. He looked back inside his fiance’s room and shrieked when Phichit wrapped his arms around the Yuuri’s waist.

“Oooohhh, what a cute scene!” A new voice commented. He didn’t need to turn around to find Chris to join them.

He didn’t expect, though, to find Chris’ manhood to greet him when he lifted his head to look where Chris was. He jumped and crawled towards the wall. “What the hell, Chris? Your face is enough as a greeting, you know.”

Yurio was wheezing in laughter as he stared at Victor. “P-p-pricele—“ His remark was halted when Chris turned to greet him. He yelled, “Fucking shit, Chris!” before covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god, I need soap. I need ten bars of soaps to clean my eyes.”

Chris chuckled, amused with their predicament, before grabbing the towel on his shoulder. He was about to wrap it around his waist when there were pads of feet on the stairs. They turned and found Guang Hong clinging tightly to Leo. The Chinese had his arms around the Latino’s waist. Guang Hong’s face was hidden on Leo’s chest and he was mumbling noncoherent words. Leo had one hand on the Chinese’s head and the other on his waist, half amused and half flustered with their position.

“Good morning, you young lovebirds!” Chris greeted enthusiastically.

Leo turned his head and Guang Hong lifted his head to look at the Swiss. Their eyes travelled from Chris’ face to his junk. The two teen stared at Chris’ hanging manhood before both of their faces turned potato –ah, Victor needed more sleep, he meant tomato—red.

“I-I-I-I-I-I…” Leo trailed off and gestured with his hands. He gestured to Chris’ face to the Swiss’ junk before looking at the other direction and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Guang Hong lifted Leo’s shirt and his head.

Victor stood up and huffed. “Chris, you’re scaring the kids.”

“Oh please, this is where half of each of you came from. Want me to talk the birds and bees with you?”

“NO!” The three teen yelled.

“Yura?”

Yurio perked up and looked at the staircase. Otabek was going upstairs. “Beka, cover your eyes!” He yelped.

Otabek turned up with a hand cover his eyes and another looking or reaching for Yurio. The blonde Russian took the initiative and approached the Kazakh before trying to fix the latter’s bed hair. “Otabek, your hair is making you look like you’re in super saiyan mode.”

Otabek uncovered his eyes and looked at Yurio. “It takes me an hour to fix that. Don’t tease it or else it’ll stay like that ‘til nighttime.” He turned at them. “Good morning, everyone.”

“’Morning!” Victor chirped.

Leo and Guang Hong simultaneously greeted, “Good morning~”

Chris raised a hand. “Hey, ‘mornin’!”

The Kazakh’s eyes, of course, looked down at Chris’ junk. “Ah, good morning to you too.”

Yurio stared, baffled, at the other. “D-Did you just greet Chris’ _you-know?”_

“Well, of course, it will be rude not to,” Otabek answered seriously.

The blond frowned and pointed at Chris’ hanging manhood. “ _That_ doesn’t even know it’s being greeted. _That_ doesn’t even have feelings.”

Otabek patted Yurio’s head. “That’s mean. Of course, it does. Ours too.”

“How would you know?”

“Yura, don’t you ever wonder why they become…alive after we wake up or when we’re aroused?”

Yurio’s face turned red. “I…uh…”

 “And that’s the cue that we don’t even wanna know what’s happening up there,” a rough voice growled from the stairs, unseen by anyone from the upper floor.

“Come on up, Mickey!” Chris urged.

“If you’re not decent, Chris, I swear to God that I will do anything to break you and your boyfriend up.” The Italian threatened.

“Oh? Enlighten me how?”

“I know some men who are willing to have him as their ice dancing tutor. Don’t tell me that’s not how you two met and—“

Chris pouted and wrapped his towel around his waist. “Fine, fine, shut up. He’s mine and mine alone. I’m decent.”

_I have to pry that information out of Mickey so that I can blackmail Chris as well._

They all raised an eyebrow when Mickey emerged piggy-backing Emil. “Don’t get any idea. He just won’t let go, and I just wanted to ask Yuuri where the hot spring is. We’ve been lost for five minutes.”

Seung-Gil opened the door from the opposite direction holding a huge Siberian husky under his arm. He was wearing pajamas with dog paw patterns. Even his slippers had dog ears on them. He lifted up his eyes and stared at them with a poker face. He turned and went back inside the room.

Chris was guffawing. “Is it rude if I thought he’d turn up wearing pajama tops and bottom with parrot patterns?”

“SHUT UP. I WILL BURN THAT COSTUME AFTER WORLDS. AND MAKE SURE ITS’ URNS WILL BE CRUSHED TO NOTHINGNESS,” Sung Gil growled from inside his room. Ever since the drinking accident concerning Takeshi, the Korean somehow opened up with them.

Victor looked over his shoulders when new pair of feet enthusiastically ran up the stairs. Minami emerged with a big smile and stopped when he found all of them looking at him. He raised a hand tentatively. “Hi?” He looked between the gaps and shrieked when he found Yuuri and Phichit on the futons inside the older Japanese’s room. “Oh my god, Yuuri-kun looks so angelic asleep! I can’t believe I get to see him like this! I can’t believe I’m this blessed to actually be in the same floor as him.” He fell on the floor and imitated someone giving praise. “Thank you, Kamisama.”

Takeshi went back to their place with Yuuko and the triplets last night so there was only one person missing. As if on cue, a loud voice said, “JJ—“

Chris removed his towel and shoved it in the Canadian’s mouth the moment JJ emerged from the stairs. Yurio was laughing with no sound coming out of his mouth beside Otabek.

Their loud commotion finally woke up the two inside the said room. Yuuri was the first one up, he blinked thrice and patted for his glasses. Upon failing to find them, he just sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Phichit stirred after few more moments and tugged at his best friend’s shirt. “Yuuri, five more minutes~” He whined.

The ones outside the door watched silently.

Yuuri yawned and ruffled the Thai’s hair. “It’s morning, Phichit. Celestino will get upset if we turn up late again today.”

Victor stifled his laughter. _He must have thought they’re still in Detroit._

Phichit sighed and sat up as well. He slapped himself to wake himself up. He grabbed Yuuri’s eyeglasses from under his pillow and cleaned the lenses with his shirt. He opened them and said, “Glasses.”

Yuuri instinctively leaned towards his best friend’s direction.

“Chu chuuuu~” Phichit said and put Yuuri’s glasses on the Japanese.

Yuuri chuckled and patted Phichit’s head. “Bedhair,” He said and tried to put down his best friend’s bedhair down. _Too close,_ Victor thought.

Phichit leaned to the Japanese. “Waaahhh~ Morning kiss?”

And that was when Victor went inside his fiance’s room and shoved the Thai’s face away. “No.”

Yuuri and Phichit looked up, both slowly realizing their audience and setting. Yuuri, of course, turned beet red after several seconds. Phichit grinned mischievously. “Didn’t you divorce yesterday?!”

“We didn’t!” Victor growled.

“Oh! But you’re not married yet either!” Phichit exclaimed.

“No, not ye—“

“Yuuri, will you marry me?” Phichit shouted while flailing his arms.

Chris raised a hand. “I’ll fund the reception.”

Yurio smirked. “I’ll make the invites.”

“I can do the music,” Otabek offered.

“I know someone who can prepare the wedding itself!” JJ added.

“I can pick Phichit’s tuxedos~” Guang-Hong said.

“I’ll pick Yuuri’s~” Leo added, letting Guang Hong still cling to him.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Sure, sure, I’ll ask someone I know for the place’s decoration.”

Emil happily raised his arms. “I know someone who can minister!”

Victor shrieked, “NO!” before dragging his fiancé out of the room.

  
Phichit eyed the bouquet that Yuuri received from Victor right after Yuuri made the call and declared to the Four Continents’ organizers that he was indeed not retiring. “You’re married?!” He shrieked.

“What?! Not yet!”

“Aww, I thought I get to be a best man already,” Phichit mumbled, disappointed.

“Excuse me! I’m the best man, remember?” Chris yelled from the dining area.

“Excuse you, it’s me!” Yurio growled with food in his mouth.

“So that no one will fight anymore, I’ll volunteer and that’s—“ JJ was, again, interrupted when Otabek smacked a whole onogiri into the Canadian’s mouth.

“Eat it while it’s still hot.”

JJ smacked his stomach, and tried not to choke. Victor covered Makkachin’s eyes in case the poodle would get triggered. Yuuri wasn’t even sure if such thing esited. Makkachin thought they were playing and bit his master’s hand playfully.

Victor yelped in surprise and cradled his hand. Makkachin wagged his tail and stood up. “No, Makkachin.” He screamed when their poodle went and began to chase after him, to try biting him again.

“Hah! Makkachin seems to be agreeing with me. Divorced then!” Phichit exclaimed.

“NO!”

 

Yuuri sighed and grunted, “It’s not fair! You told me that you’ll teach me Quad Flip when the right time comes. How come we’re still going to focus on my two routines?”

“Yuuri, I’ve told you: the Four Continents is coming and we have to concentrate on that first. If you try new routines now, you might mess up what’s really vital—“

“—Even just for the first day? Just the first day! I want to try something new. I am not feeling ‘Eros’ currently and I think a change of pace—“

“—I will decide on that, Yuuri. I am your coach after all, and I still have the final say in decisions concerning your skating career and—“

Yuuri huffed and stomped away from the silver-head. He crossed his arms across his chest, and walked towards where the others were, leaving Victor sulking as well in the hallway.

He stormed towards where Phichit and Chris sat before inserting himself between the two. Yurio was across him, eating steamed pork bun. He raised an eyebrow. Yuuri replied with a shrug.

Victor dragged his feet and sat beside Leo and Guang-Hong who were watching something in the Chinese’s phone.

Phichit looked from Yuuri to Victor, and then back at his best friend again. “Oh! You divorced!” He screamed, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if the Thai was delighted or bewildered.

“No!” He and Victor screamed at the same time.

 

Yuuri blinked when he opened the door and was pulled into a hug of warm pair of arms. He looked up and found Victor snuggling his nose into Yuuri’s hair. “Victor?”

The Russian opened his eyes and mumbled, “I’m sorry?”

He smiled and leaned his forehead against his fiance’s. “No, it was my fault. I was being too stubborn. I know that you’re only thinking about what’s best for me as my coach.”

Victor shook his head, and pulled the Japanese even closer. “No, I was also partly to blame. You’re right, you also need a change of pace and your request wasn’t exactly hard to fulfil. I overreacted.”

He wrapped his arms around the silver-head’s waist. “It’s okay. We’re okay. I forgive you.”

“And I forgive you.”

Victor blew on the brunet’s neck, and Yuuri giggled. He closed his eyes when his fiancé went and kissed his forehead, nose, eyelid, earlobes—

The door opened and out went Phichit with his phone in his hand, as usual, always prepared for anything new to post. Victor didn’t seem fazed and continued worshipping Yuuri’s face.

The Thai blinked when he saw Victor peppering Yuuri’s face with kisses and the Japanese giggling as he pretended to push Victor’s face away. “Hah! You remarried after three hours?!”

“What the—we didn’t even file annulment! No, actually, we’re not even married!” He shrieked.

 

Yurio submerged into the hot spring, and let out a sigh of relief as the heat made his sore muscles relaxed after a whole day of messing around with the others. They were busy watching Toshiya doing mochi manually, fascinated with the onsen’s traditional way of doing the Japanese sweet.

He turned when the door opened. Emil gasped and pointed at him, “You’re soaking in the hot spring!”

He frowned. “Uh, yeah, so what?”

“You’re soaking in the hot spring!”

“I know!

“Yuri’s soaking in the hot spring!” Emil shouted.

He jumped when the others suddenly turned up and looked to see if it was true. “Ohhhh! Yurio’s in the hot spring!”

“I’ve been in here million of times already, you geezer!” He growled at Victor.

Phichit raised his arm. “Yurio’s in the hot spring!”

The others echoed, “Yurio’s in the hot spring!”

He grabbed the bucket, filled it with the hot water and threw it at their direction.

 

Leo took Guang-Hong’s hands and placed the Chinese’s hands on top of his palms. “See? Mine’s bigger. But yours are softer for some reason.”

Guang Hong chuckled and squeezed his hands. “That only means you’ve really devoted everything in your career. Your rough hands tell a great story.”

He hummed and placed one of the Chinese’s hands on his cheek. “So warm.”

Guang Hong blushed and smiled shyly. He did the same with Leo’s hand into his cheek. “So safe.”

They were staring at each other with shy smiles when the doors opened and Chris shrieked in delight, “They’re being lovey-dovey!”

The two of them pulled apart in a millisecond.

Phichit yelled, “Leo and Guang-Hong sitting on the floor, K-I-S—“

“We’re not!” Both screamed.

 

Mickey yelped in surprise when a ball of snow smacked him at the back of his head. He turned and glared at Emil, who was holding two more roll of snowballs. “You—“

Another one slammed right into his face. He was about to yell at the Czech when he found Emil laughing out loud few meters from him, genuinely enjoying.

He rolled his eyes, made his own snowball and threw it at the other. It missed.

Emil turned. “Hah! You mi—“ Mickey ran towards him and slammed the snowball right at the Czech’s face before throwing himself into the latter.

They ended up on the pile of snow, laughing.

“You aggressive idiot~” Emil teased.

Mickey huffed. “Shut up. Tell me who started the game?”

That was when he lifted his head and realized he was on top of Emil, and their faces were several inches away from each other. They were both flushed and had big smiles on their faces.

He flushed even more when he found out that Emil had an arm around his waist to protect him from their impact from his reckless jump earlier. “I—“

“KISS!”

They jumped away from each other when they found out that the door was open and the others were watching quietly since earlier.

“KISS!” Phichit repeated, phone out and grinning widely.

“KISSSSSSS!” The others repeated.

“NO!” Mickey grumbled and dragged Emil out of the onsen’s arch front, heart thumping loudly and quickly. Emil was enthusiastically waving goodbye at the others.

 

Chris chuckled when Louis retold the things that happened with their coach and his new students when the Swiss was away.

Louis gesticulated, and had a big smile on his face when he mentioned how Chris would have probably handle the situation if he were there.

“Aww, are you missing me?” He teased with a sly smirk.

Louis blushed a little. He turned quiet for few moments before murmuring, “A little. It’s too quiet without you here.”

He didn’t expect his cheeks to turn red as well. He chuckled shyly and whispered, “I miss you too. It’s different to teasing the others and teasing you. I don’t get a kiss after we playfully bicker, you see.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s because you usually argue with me about how many times I should kiss you in a day—“

“Ahhh, Chris, so this is where you ended up~ I was waiting for you in the bedroom~” A voice moaned behind him.

Eyes widening, he turned his head and found Victor wearing only a robe leaning against the doorframe, pretending to be drunk.

He could see Phichit and Yuuri trying to hide from somewhere few meters away. Phichit had his phone out and Yuuri was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Victor, I _do_ know when you’re really drunk. Last night, we’ve just been drinking—“

“Yeah, and flirting. Hard. You almost smashed your lips into mine, remember?” Victor slurred while waving a hand as if he was talking about the weather.

Someone cleared his throat, and that was when he remembered that Louis was still in the other line. He smiled at his boyfriend. “Babe. You know me, I—“

“CHRIS, WHAT’S TAKING YOU SO LONG? I THOUGHT WE’RE DOING IT TONIGHT?” A new voice he still recognized as Phichit yelled.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “You’re keeping yourself busy.”

“Ah, no—“

“I’ll call later when you’re free.” And the other hung up.

He stared at his phone.

And that was when the others revealed themselves, laughing their asses off. And Victor trying his hardest not to fall from wheezing.

“Seriously?” He grunted.

“CHRIS’ SINGLE!” Phichit yelled.

“I’M NOT!” He growled, no real heat in his shout.

“HE’S SINGLE!”

“I’M NOT!”

“LET’S MAKE HIM SINGLE!”

“NO!” Now, he really was sincere with that shout.

 

Yurio and Otabek were leaning towards each other. They were listening to songs in the Kazakh’s phones.

The songs were half composed by Otabek, and he wanted the Russian’s honest opinions. So Yurio actually listened to each and threw remarks here and there.

They stumbled upon a romantic and melancholic song which the Kazakh reluctantly admitted he just finished few days ago. He left out the fact that he was thinking of their interactions while making the song.

Yurio perked up and said, “Bluetooth this to me!”

“W-What?”

“It’s really relaxing! I wanna listen to this when I want to fall asleep, when I feel depressed or when I need to release uneasiness before competitions!”

The Kazakh gulped and nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “Sure.” He pressed some buttons on his phone and said, “Lemme see your pho—“

Their hands accidentally both reached for the blond’s phone.

“THEY’RE HOLDING HANDS!”

They yelped and both took out the earphones in their ears. Minami was beside them with a wide grin.

“What the fuck?” The Russian growled at the chicken nugget.

Minami shrugged. “Revenge for not remembering me when we actually met before.”

“That was years ago!”

“Still!” The chicken nugget grunted. “Oh, and it was Phichit who told me where to find you and what I might find. I’m not really at fault. Bye~” With that, he frolicked towards where Yuuri was.

“PHICHIT FUCKING CHULANONT—“ Yurio started and stomped towards where Phichit might be.

Otabek stared at his hand and closed it. He could still feel Yurio’s hand’s warmth. He slowly smiled. _He didn’t pull away when our hands touched…_

Phichit blinked when a hand grabbed his arm and pushed him onto his knees. He blinked again when he realized everyone was gathered in the dining room, making a circle with a bottle in the middle.

“Ah, what—“

“We’re complete!” Chris chirped.

“I’ll spin the bottle,” Victor said and spun the bottle. It ended up pointing Seung Gil.

The Korean frowned and began to creep away but JJ held onto him.

“I’ll spin it next,” Yurio growled and aggressively and angstily [if this word ever existed] spun the bottle. Phichit gulped when it landed pointing at him.

Suddenly, JJ was pulling Seung Gil with him while Yuuri was pushing Phichit towards the same direction. It was too late when they found out that they were being pushed into a closet. His eyes widened when he heard something click outside.

“Guys?”

“SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!” His co-skaters outside yelled.

His cheeks puffed. “GUYS!”

Seung Gil was slamming a fist on the door. The Thai couldn’t see his expression. “Not funny.”

“The clock will not start ticking if you don’t start a conversation!” Leo threatened.

“We don’t have anything in common!” Phichit grumbled.

“Except for the fact that you two were ogling each other since you arrived here in Hasetsu?” Guang Hong asked.

He and the Korean turned quiet. Phichit was pretty certain this was the first time his cheeks ever turned this red and made his face feel this hot.

 

Yuuri grinned when they heard the two’s hushes voices inside, talking about the skating competition and what it was like in their home rinks. Suddenly, their voices grew louder as they talked about their pets and things that interested them.

All of them were listening quietly outside the closet as the Thai and Korean continued their conversation inside the closet, not even asking how many minutes had passed.

When seven minutes had passed by, Chris opened the closet to find the two actually talking in quiet voices inside. Seung Gil had a small smile on his face while Phichit was happily telling the Korean about his hamsters.

They both turned when light seeped into the closet.

“You didn’t kiss?” Yurio asked, eyebrow raised.

“He’s not drunk yet, Yurio. Wait when he’s drunk and we can do something about that~” Victor teased, arms wrapped around Yuuri’s middle, squishing his off-season tummy.

When Phichit and Seung Gil continued their conversation even after they stepped out of the closet, Yuuri looked at the others. Upon everyone’s nod, he silently counted, “3, 2, 1 and—“

“YOU SHOULD DATE~” They sang in tune of ‘Shall We Skate’ the moment the Thai and Korean sat down beside each other.

Seung Gil stiffened, and blushed a little. Phichit laughed, cheeks red. “SERIOUSLY?”

“REVENGE!” They all answered in synchronization.

 

 

Omake:

With Makkachin in his arms, sleeping and snuggling close to Yuuri’s tummy. And Victor beside him, head on the Japanese’s shoulder and asleep just like their poodle, he turned his head and watched as his co-skaters and friends interacted as if they weren’t competing against one another when they were on the ice.

He blinked. “That’s weird. Where’s JJ?”

The room turned silent.

Suddenly Phichit laughed and waved a hand. “Oh, he’s probably in the hot spring, enjoying a time for himself.”

He blinked and somehow felt like his best friend was lying.

 

JJ slammed his fists on the hot spring’s doors. “GUYS?”

No answer.

He pounded on them again and yelled louder, teeth clattering and whole body trembling with the cold breeze that came and his body absorbed the moment he stepped out of the hot spring. “GUYS!”

No reply.

He heard laughter from meters away.

“GUYS? GUYS! COME ON!”

**Author's Note:**

> And he turned frozen.  
> Just kidding, Yuuri grew suspicious and found him few minutes later.  
> Yes, I’ve lost my touch.  
> I didn’t find this funny, actually.  
> I was in the middle when I felt like not continuing it but felt like it was such a waste to just leave it behind so yeah, here you go.  
> I hope you still enjoyed it. KUDOS AND COMMENTS WILL GIVE ME LIFE AND WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!  
> Anyway, love y’all! Sorry for the hiatus! I’ll be back soon with more ficlets and updates, I promise. Yell and scream at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @LFMH021.


End file.
